


departure boards and chocolate cake

by InkCaviness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, happy birthday suga!!, stuck at the airport au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Above his head the departure board still blinks mockingly, bright yellow letters declaring his flight to Sendai as cancelled. </p><p>“They said the weather is too bad, no planes can leave tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	departure boards and chocolate cake

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit i totally forgot about Suga's birthday and now the sun is already rising but I'm sure it's still June 13th somewhere in the world so have this unedited thing because I'm going to bed now!

 

 

 

„No, mom, there’s no way I can make it home before tomorrow.”

 

With an exasperated sigh Koushi lets his bag drop out of his grasp onto the floor where it lands with an audible thump. He tries to roll the stiffness out of his shoulder, and when he lifts his arm the muscles in his neck ache and he unwillingly grimaces. Above his head the departure board still blinks mockingly, bright yellow letters declaring his flight to Sendai as cancelled.

 

“They said the weather is too bad, no planes can leave tonight.”

 

He closes his eyes and massages his temples as he nods along his mother’s voice. She’s almost talking too fast for his tired brain to keep up with her rapid stream of words. Moving his hand from his face to the back of his neck he slowly rubs circles with his thumb and hums along to his mother’s concerned words.

 

“I managed to get a flight tomorrow at noon, but tonight everything is shut down.”

 

He wrinkles his face at the stale taste in his mouth. After sitting on a plane for ten hours his lips are dry as sand and his tongue feels numb, but now he won’t even be able to get home and sleep in a real bed, instead being stuck with sleeping on the cold airport floor. He shifts his weight on his feet and wiggles his toes that still feel tingly even after getting off his previous plane.

 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night, ma. Love you.”

 

With that he hangs up and shoves his phone in the pocket of his jeans, before reaching his arms above his head and stretching his back. Standing on his tiptoes he closes his eyes as something in his spine pops back into place with a satisfying ‘plop’. He lets his arms fall back to his side and crouches down to pick up his bag from the floor just as he hears a tired sigh from behind. Surprised he turns his head to find a man his age staring up at the departure board with a befuddled expression. Koushi almost laughs out loud at his slightly agape lips and eyebrows drawn up high. He manages to stop himself by pressing a hand to his own mouth but he still snorts with suppressed laughter and seconds later the brunet’s attention has shifted from the board above to Koushi crouching on the floor with happy tears stinging in his eyes.

 

If anything his face gets even more confused and Koushi can’t hide his laughter anymore. A mixture of desperation and sleep deprivation makes tears of laughter pearl out of the corners of his eyes and he doubles over, pressing his forehead to his knees. When he looks up again he sees the stranger kneeling next to him, leaning forward with a concerned expression.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Koushi nods, still grinning, and rubs his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine; it’s just been a long day.”

 

Slowly the worry disappears from the other’s face, making room for a small smile.

 

“Cancelled flight, too?” he asks with a nod up at the departure board.

 

Koushi glances wistfully at the sign reading ‘cancelled’ next to his own flight.

 

“Sadly. I won’t get out of here until tomorrow.”

 

“Same for me. Do you have to get to Tokyo, too?”

 

Koushi shakes his head and slowly stands up. His legs feel tingly again, but bending his knees a few times and shaking out his feet gets rid of the uncomfortable feeling. The stranger is still looking at him curiously.

 

“No, Sendai.”

 

The stranger’s shoulders drop a little but his smile barely wavers.

 

“Oh, I kind of hoped we’d be on the same flight.”

 

Koushi shrugs and slings his messenger bag over his shoulder.

 

“Sorry to disappoint you. By the way, I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Suga. I’m Sawamura Daichi, but most people just call me Daichi.”

 

Daichi gives an awkward, little wave and Koushi almost starts laughing again but catches himself in the last second and disguises it as a cough.

 

“So,” Daichi trails off and averts his eyes, “Do you already know what you’ll do until your plane leaves?”

 

He’s chewing on his lip, seeming oddly nervous, and Koushi can’t help but find it endearing.

 

“Don’t really know yet, but I wanted to find a place to sleep.”

 

His body chooses that exact moment for him to yawn. Raising his hand up to cover his mouth again, he thinks he hears Daichi laugh a little, and shoots him a glare as soon as the yawn stops.

 

“You do seem tired. Ah, I thought that maybe we could stick together, if you want to? That way we could both sleep a bit without worrying about our bags.”

 

With his left hand he grabs the strap of his backpack and hitches it higher up on his shoulder and with the other he gestures to the small suitcase next to Suga. Koushi squints at him through tired eyes and pulls the corners of his mouth down in an exaggerated frown.

 

“How do I know you aren’t a serial killer, young man?”

 

Daichi’s soft smile almost makes him drop the façade, but he’s determined to pull through with it and keeps his face frozen in a purposefully dramatic expression.

 

“I’d ask you the same thing, but you’re wearing a t-shirt with a shrimp on it and I think you’re too tired to kill anyone today anyway.”

 

Koushi finally lets his face relax, and shrugs, cocking his head to the side.

 

“Who knows, maybe this is my murder outfit and I’ll kill you as soon as I get some coffee. But I do agree that it might be better to stay together.”

 

Daichi nods and shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

 

“I saw a place over there by the shops that has a few benches. We could go there?”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Koushi makes sure his bag is securely slung over his shoulder, grabs his suitcase, and together they start walking over to the suggested spot.

 

“So, where did you find the shrimp shirt?”

 

Daichi seems hesitant but determined to get an explanation and so Koushi tells him the story of how he had gotten the shirt from his friend Yaku, which had involved three cats and a broken vase.

By the time they arrive by the little shopping area, Koushi is waving around his hands, talking animatedly, and Daichi is wheezing with laughter.

 

“And that,” Koushi finishes his story and comes to a stop next to one of the benches “Is the story of how I got the shrimp t-shirt.”

 

“Oh wow, that is quite a story to tell!”

 

Daichi plops down on the bench, stretching out his legs in front of him, and looks up at the ceiling. Koushi sits down next to him, pulling his bag into his lap, and searches through it until he finds a little bag. He holds it out to Daichi with an inviting smile and the brunet shoots him a confused look.

 

“Dried fruit?”

 

Warily Daichi eyes the bag filled with apple rings before he meets Koushi’s eyes again.

 

“Why do you carry around fruit with you?”

 

Koushi just shrugs and hold the bag closer to Daichi’s face who pulls back a little.

 

“I just need a snack on flights. Now, do you want any?”

 

Daichi still doesn’t look convinced but carefully takes one of the apple rings out of the bag.

 

“See, that wasn’t too bad!”

 

Before Koushi can tease him any further another yawn interrupts him.

 

“Looks like you should take the first turn sleeping.”

 

With a grateful smile Koushi pulls out a sweater to bunch up under his head before he stretches out on the rest of the bench.

 

“Thanks, I feel kind of dead by now.”

 

Daichi nods in understanding and before Koushi can even say goodnight or thank you, he’s already dozed off.

 

-

 

He wakes up a few hours later to his phone vibrating. When he pulls it out of his pocket and stares at it with bleary eyes he can only make out that his mother send him a few text messages. He opens them to find several birthday wishes with too many exclamation marks, even though it isn’t even midnight yet.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

Koushi looks up from his phone to find Daichi glancing at him curiously.

 

“Oh, my mom is just wishing me happy birthday!”

 

Daichi squints at him and thinks for a second.

 

“Your birthday is today?”

 

Koushi shakes his head and quickly types out a reply before turning back to Daichi.

 

“No, it’s tomorrow, but we aren’t sure yet when we’ll see each other then.”

 

He still feels stiff and in the need of a shower, but the nap already worked wonders on him, although Daichi now looks even more tired than he did before.

 

“Maybe you should sleep now.”

 

Daichi nods but gets up instead and grabs his wallet out of his backpack.

 

“I will, but first I need to find a payphone to call my friend. He was supposed to pick me up, but, well, that won’t work today.”

 

“You could use my phone.”

 

Koushi holds out his cellphone, waiting for Daichi to take it, but the other just raises his hands and shakes his head.

 

“Oh no, no, it’s okay!”

 

Before Koushi can stop him he’s already turned away, walking towards the few little shops that are slowly closing one by one.

Koushi stares after him for a moment before he shrugs and takes out a book he swore himself he’d read during the flight but hadn’t touched yet.

Daichi comes back a few minutes later, carrying a small bag that he puts down next to his backpack before stretching out on the bench.

 

“Well, I’ll take a nap now, too.”

 

“Sure, should I wake you up later?”

 

Daichi blinked at him for a moment before pulling out his boarding ticket and squinting at the tiny numbers on it.

 

“My flight leaves at 8:30 so maybe you can wake me up if I sleep that long?”

 

“Sure thing! Goodnight then!”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Just like Koushi, Daichi was fast asleep in a second, happily snoring curled up on the bench.

He really did sleep that long and by 7:45 Koushi found himself halfway through his book and shaking the other mans shoulder to wake him up. Daichi sits up so face that he almost hits Koushi in the face who quickly reels back.

 

“Woah, morning, energy man!”

 

Daichi frantically looks around, searching for all his things and stuffing them in his backpack.

 

“Damn, do you know what time it is?”

 

“Relax, Daichi, I woke you up in time, won’t let you miss another flight.”

 

At those words he stops in his motion and looks over at Koushi.

 

“Oh. Thanks. Sorry that I freaked out on you…”

 

With a soft laugh Koushi just waves his apology off.

 

“Don’t worry, I’d be pissed too if I missed another flight. But go now, or else it’ll really get late.”

 

Daichi immediately perks up and sits up straight again. He then leans over his backpack and pulls out the bag he brought back from the shops earlier and shoves it at Koushi.

 

“Uhm, yeah, that’s for you, since it’s your birthday and all.”

 

Koushi curiously opens the little bag to find a small, packaged chocolate cake, but when he looks up again to thank Daichi the brunet has already picked up his backpack and is skipping away.

 

“Happy Birthday, Koushi! And look at the wrapping before you throw it away!”

 

With that he rounds a corner, giving Koushi no time to reply, leaving him alone with his bags and a tiny cake. He carefully unwraps it and takes a bite, savouring the sweetness of the chocolate. Sadly it’s gone on a few bites and he licks the chocolate off his fingertips while he examines the package.

 

There are words scribbled on the underside in barely legible handwriting but Koushi can still make out the message.

 

_Would you want to go out on a date to talk about that shrimp shirt more?_

Underneath it is a phone number, followed by a heart that was crossed out again but still visible. With a quiet laugh he saves the number in his phone and puts an airplane emoticon next to Daichi’s name. Before he gets to his own flight he types out a message.

 

_Did you just willingly give your number to a serial killer?_

_-_

_Is that a yes?_

_That’s definitely a yes._


End file.
